


Stars in a Storm

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: Hawkins and Silver, full of themselves without ties to Anyone! [1]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddles, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Jim can't sleep because of a storm





	Stars in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I love slow burns, don't you? Cuz by the time your 'in too deep', it's way too late!

The storm woke Jim up, he'd never been a fan of them and it was especially difficult aboard a ship far, far from home. He slowly sat up on his hammock just as a loud crack of static echoed against the ship and a bright explosive flash, startling the cabin boy so badly that he fell over backward, hitting his head on the hull of the ship. Jim grimaced and sat up, looking around and huffing when he saw that no one _else_ was being kept awake.

Jim slowly sat up and grabbed his boots, pulling them on and stumbling to the stairs up, he looked out at the deck, he could barely make out the lanterns from how thick the celestial storm they were coasting through was, the wet mist collecting on every surface, making things slick and Jim shivered, hugging himself as another flash lit up the sky, he yelped and hurried out onto the deck, skidding and sliding about on the slippery deck until he finally made it to the galley, he figured a hot cup of tea would help him sleep through the night since . . . well since he couldn't think of anything else to do.

He slid into the kitchen, rifling through cupboards with an empty mug in one hand but he couldn't seem to locate any tea . . . Jim huffed then almost yelping when another rumble shook the ship, he swallowed then took a deep breath and sidled toward the back of the galley where John Silver's quarters were. As the ship's cook, he got private rooms away from the rest of the crew, a wholly unfair arrangement in Jim's mind but complaining never got him anywhere so he kept his mouth shut.

Jim knocked lightly on the door and waited, when nothing but snoring answered him, he rolled his eyes and nudged the door open, he carefully stepped around Silver's peg which had rolled across the room from the ship's rocking, and stood at the side of the bed, licking his lips uneasily. Silver massive bulk filled the bed, his bare back rising and falling above the blanket and his face was pressed into the pillow, flesh and metal arms tucked under it. Silver, despite looking like a pot-bellied pig, was pretty sturdy and powerfully built, broad shoulders and thick arms with tattoos of some constellation or something across those shoulders, partially destroyed by scarring and the prosthetic. Jim shuddered every time he saw how Silver struggled with the clearly out of date models that were in desperate need of either upgrading or repairs but for one reason or another, the cook refused to get either. He always claimed he knew his own body and didn't trust anyone _else_ to muck about with it.

Jim reached out a hand and lightly tapped Silver's shoulder, “Silver . . . hey!”

Silver snorted and blinked a few times, opening his eyes blearily the old cyborg regarded Jim with a kind of impatience the rudely awakened could excuse, “Jimbo?”

“Yeah, um, I was looking for-”

Silver shifted to sit up, shaking his head and wiggling a finger in his pointed ear a bit, looking around, “What time is it?”

“Just after third watch, look, I-”

Silver fixed Jim with a withering look, “The ship best be on fire, lad or I'll be right upset at bein' up an hour b'fore 'm due.”

Jim blinked and shifted his weight, “I-I . . . “ The reason for even being up and on this side of the ship started seeming more and more silly and childish to the teen, he grimaced and shook his head, “I-It's nothing, nevermind.”

Silver scratched at his cheek then sighed, “Tea's in the lefthand cupboard under the counter.”

Jim blinked in surprise and licked his lips, “How did you . . . ?”

Silver cocked an eyebrow as he scratched his ample stomach and nodded to the mug still in Jim's hand, “Figured it was a bit early fer grog. Ya don't like the stuff anyway.”

Jim blushed and shifted his weight, “Oh.”

The older spacer tilted his head forward, regarding Jim evenly, “The storm botherin' ya?”

There was an all-too-telling silence and Jim rubbed his arm, not looking at Silver, “No.”

“Lies, Jimbo? Thought I taught ya better'n that?” Silver said sternly, “Tell the truth or keep yer trap shut.”

Jim sighed and shrugged, about to refute all of it when a flash followed by a loud thunder crack caused Jim to cry out and drop the mug to the floor. Silver blinked in surprise when he suddenly had an armful of Jim, he awkwardly patted the boy's back and cleared his throat,

“That bad, huh?”

Jim looked up with large eyes at Silver and the big man sighed heavily, shifting back onto the bed with his back propped against the wall, Jim settled on his large stomach. The cabin boy grimaced,

“I must look so stupid to you . . . “

“Not the first spacer spooked by a squall.” Silver shrugged, reaching to turn the lamp overhead on to a soft glow.

“I guess.” Jim mumbled.

“I've been through some tough ones in my day, long b'fore I was as mechanical as I am now.” Silver murmured, rubbing at his eyes with one hand while the prosthetic hand stroked over Jim's back in a soothing manner.

Jim subconsciously rubbed his cheek against the cyborg's massive stomach, his arms settling on top by his head, “Tell me about them?”

Silver took a slow breath and yawned as another, but more distant, thunder roll sounded making Jim flinch, “Course, I'll tell ya what I c'n remember . . . hm . . . first voyage I went on was onna wee little sloop named _Nimble Jenny_ , just a fishin' vessel, mind ya, but she was a beautiful craft . . . storm tore her 'part . . . we were lucky ta have a side cruiser an' a colony nearby or I 'spect I'd be out there som'ere, floatin' in space . . . “

Jim looked up at Silver, “That didn't help at all.”

Silver laughed, his belly shaking and he ruffled Jim's hair, “Naw, but ya weren't thinkin' bout the storm, now were ya?”

Jim blinked then settled back down, “Tell me another one.”

“Alright . . . “

Jim fell fast asleep to Silver telling him about some ship in the past getting caught in some storm somewhere but the details became a droning monotony surrounded in comfort.

 


End file.
